Currently there are a number of liquid products being offered that are dispensed in either drop or spray form. For example, when a consumer looks for a treatment for an eye problem, such as for treating an eye irritation, he/she has the option to purchase a liquid product that can be sprayed into the eye or treated via drops dispensed from an eye dropper.
The consumer must decide on which option to go with before making the purchase. Currently, there is no liquid product being sold having a delivery system that permits the consumer to switch between applying the liquid product first in drop form and then next in spray form.
For consumers who prefer to purchase the liquid product in drop form, they are faced with the drawback that cross contamination may be experienced when using an eye dropper or pipette for dispensing the liquid product from a bottle. Each time the bottle is opened and the pipette removed to transfer the liquid product, the contents in the bottle may be contaminated by putting the pipette back inside the bottle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of the known art and the problems that remain unsolved.